1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mass data storage and, more particularly, to optimizing mass data storage in a mobile terminal disk-based memory in order to minimize power consumption during data retrieval.
2. Prior Art
With regard to mass storage devices in mobile terminals, solid-state flash cards are the most commonly used technology. However, the cost per storage area is relatively high when compared with high capacity disk based memory systems. On the other hand, a disadvantage with disk-based storage systems is the high power drain due to factors such as the combined power needed to rotate the memory disk and, at the same time, actuate the disk heads. It will be appreciated that this disadvantage is exacerbated in power-limited devices such as battery-powered mobile phones and other battery powered devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system to optimize data object placement in a disk-based memory system so that power consumption is optimized, thereby extending battery life.